In our life, devices for processing sheet materials are available, such as an automatic teller machine, a moneychanger, a ticket vending machine. Objects processed by these processing devices are sheet materials such as banknotes or bills. When the processing devices deal with sheet materials, the sheet materials need to be conveyed in different directions in accordance with requirements of processing.
Chinese patent application No. 200880101729.0 discloses a three-way guider for reversing sheet medium which can achieve the conveying and guiding of sheet materials in three directions. The guider has three driving devices, i.e., one step motor and two lifting magnets. The operation processes of the guider when performing the redirection of two lateral passages are as follows. The step motor drives a driving rod to rotate via two driving wheels. Pinions are provided on two ends of the driving rod, and racks are integrally provided on two guide plates of the guider. During the rotation of the driving rod, the pinions engage with the racks, thereby driving the guide plates to move upwardly or downwardly. Since blades of the guider are provided on the guide plates, the upward or downward movements of the guide plates result in the upward or downward movements of the blades of the guider, thereby realizing the redirection of the two lateral passages. As can be seen from the above operation processes, the redirection between the two lateral passages involves many transmission components. In order to ensure the normal upward or downward movements of the blades of the guider, each of the two ends of the guider body needs a pinion and rack transmission. The more transmission components needed for the redirection between the two lateral passages of the guider causes a complicated structure of the whole guider.
In addition, the above three-way guider needs the step motor and two lifting magnets to achieve the conveying of the sheet materials in three directions. The whole guider involves many power devices, thereby increasing production cost of the whole guider.